This invention relates generally to an apparatus for selectively dispensing poisonous bait to rodents and the like.
The control of certain rodent populations has always been a significant consideration in livestock and wildlife areas. The problem is to dispense poisonous bait to certain populations and prevent ingestion of the same by desirable wildlife or domesticated livestock and pets. The bait is usually attractive to both desirable and undesirable populations, therefore access to the bait must be controlled and limited so that only target populations have a means of ingress. Thus, the exact configuration of a bait dispenser determines how effective it will be in selectively distributing poisonous bait.
Rodents have certain natural instincts which when understood can be applied to the structure of a bait dispenser. Mice, rats and ground squirrels or gophers have a natural tendency to hide underneath objects for protection, but feel most secure when also provided with a clear panoramic view so that they can detect the approach of any predators. Thus, the most effective bait dispenser is one that not only attracts the desired rodent by providing an easily accessible supply of highly desirable foodstuffs, but also allows the rodent to partake of the same in an atmosphere that is conducive to a feeling of security. Even if a rodent is attracted to a bait dispenser by the odor of the bait itself, the rodent may not approach the apparatus if the position appears to be one of vulnerability. The apparatus according to the instant invention presents a novel configuration which emphasizes a rodent's own natural instincts for protection during feeding.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
______________________________________ 1,960,464 Thalheimer May 29, 1934 1,964,611 Watson June 26, 1934 2,837,861 Graham, Sr. June 10, 1958 3,978,607 Piere Sept. 7, 1976 4,208,829 Manning June 24, 1980 4,211,028 Roberling July 8, 1980 ______________________________________
Of these references, applicant believes Watson to be highly significant since he teaches the use of an exterminating device having a top cover, a base, and a central area for holding the bait.
Similarly, the patent to Piere is significant since he teaches the use of a snail snare having a disc located beneath a cover member, the cover member including an angular wall with a plurality of spaced openings permitting the snail to move beneath the cover and gain access to the poisoned bait. A spike passes through both the cover and the disc and penetrates the ground and tightly holds the cover upon the ground, a portion of the cover being deflectable to permit access of a bracket to an attaching means in order to effect removal of such when it is desired to move the snail snare from one location to another.
Also, the patent to Manning would appear to be significant in that access to a central portion is controlled by a plurality of apertures provided in the cover pan.
The three patents discussed in the above paragraphs have in common the use of a cover pan with a series of fenestrations to limit access to the bait pan. The apparatus according to the instant invention is distinguished in that the spatial relationship between the cover and the bait pan creates a configuration which limits access without the use of a series of fenestrations. This provides an advantage because rodents are cautious and will avoid entering spaces that appear threatening or confining because of the lack of a clear panoramic view of the surrounding area so that the existence of a predator or a trap can be easily detected, while simultaneously discouraging bait acceptance by a desirable population.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.